Draco Malfoy meet your match in a Gryffindor?
by Aerblack
Summary: Wynter Nichole Snape is the daughter of Severus Snape and was sorted into Gryffindor. She gets along with the Slytherins better than she does her own house, for obvious reasons. She starts her third year off with love and maybe a little Slytherin attitude


**Hey everyone! Aer here. I thought I would try my hand at writing a HP Draco Malfoy love story. its just a one shot. Let me know what you think. whether i should drop it, whether I should maybe continue this oneshot as a series, or whether I should continue to write HP love stories. I don't mind constructive critizism so feel free to express your point of view. i do ask though that you reframe from being rude, if that's not to much to ask for. Well, i hope you guys enjoy reading it.3**

**-Aer**

* * *

><p>I walked into the Great Hall the morning of the students return to school after the long summer holidays. I saw the Golden Trio was already here for breakfast and Draco Malfoy was already stirring up trouble. I chuckled and shook my head at his childish antics. Would he ever grow up and get over the feud between his father and Harry's or this silly, ancient house rivalry? Don't get my wrong I was proud to be a brave, chivalrous, courageous Gryffindor but I had friends in Slytherin and dated my fair share of them too… So, obviously I found the rivalry a load of bullocks. I sighed and walked over to the four fools making an unnecessary scene.<p>

"Will you children CUT IT OT! I mean honestly what could you possibly be arguing about on the _first_ day of school?" I said completely feed up with their childish games. They all stopped their arguing and looked at me. Ronald spoke first. "Mind your own business Snape no one asked for your two sense." He ended his statement with a deadly glare. Oh, you probably caught he called me Snape. Well, I am the daughter of none other than Severus Snape himself. And I'm in Gryffindor to top it all off, so the Gryffindors don't really like me all that much…

"When you can hear ya'lls conversation it becomes every ones business. Now, Draco, what could you possibly be bothering my fellow housemates about already, hm?" I looked at him with my most innocent, most pure look I could muster. He looked at me and gulped. "N-nothing. I just thought I would welcome them back to school." He said almost questioning his own reasoning for coming over here. I giggled at him. I put my hand on his cheek and rubbed my thumb across his ever so sculpted cheekbone. "Well, if that's the case why don't you go back to your table and enjoy the wonderful breakfast the house elves were so kind enough to prepare for everyone." I smiled at him timidly; trying to remember what my dad had told me about Draco once. He nodded robotically and stalked off to his house table.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ronald exclaimed. I turned to him. "None of your business Weasley." I gave the Golden Trio a polite nod before exiting the now very full and very noisy Great Hall. I had already collected my schedule from Professor McGonagall. I had Defense Against the Dark Arts first with Slytherin, Potions Slytherin again and I get to see daddy on the first day back, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, and to end the day Charms with Slytherin. Looks like I get to spend all day with my Slytherin friends. I grinned I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>I was the first person in DADA which wasn't new I was early to every class the first week back. I didn't select a seat yet because I wanted to see what the Gryffindors and Slytherins would do for seating arrangements before I changed things. I grinned evilly because I could make people quake in their boots when I wanted to. All I had to do was threaten to tell my father or worse pull my wand out. Sure my wand was compact; only 9" and was Willow with Phoenix Feather. But, it was perfect for Charms and my whole year knew I was very, actually extremely, good at Charms.<p>

My classmates started to file in mopping already and the homework wasn't even passed out yet. No one noticed me silently scanning the room in the shadowy corner near the window. Everyone had picked their seat out but the bell hadn't rang yet and I knew for a fact Lupin wouldn't be on time to class today he was with a homesick first year. Weak little things I tell you. I always wondered why I wasn't put in Slytherin, as did everyone else. I stepped out of my viewing place and over to a Slytherin boy whose name was Vaisey.

"I believe your in my seat." I said looking him dead in the eyes. He stood up and at first I thought he was going to move without a fight, but of course what Slytherin gives in that easily. "I believe I was here first and there is no seating chart yet. So why don't you take the seat over on the Gryffindor side that's open? There's no need for you to contaminate our pure Slytherin air on this side." He said smugly then settled back in his seat. I had to give him credit; he had a backbone as aggressive as mine, but he had one flaw. He let his emotions play on his face freely. A true Slytherin, whether by heart or by house, never, under any circumstances, shows their true emotions for everyone.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough for you. That's my seat, because I want it, not because of some silly seating chart. Now, if you will so kindly get up and move to another vacant seat there won't be an issue." I said this with as little interest as I could conjure in my voice and examined my nails while doing so. The way I held my body language must have changed his mind because he moved to the Gryffindor side like he was going to sit with other Slytherins.

"Glad you saw it my way." I smirked and took my seat. I turned to the person I would be sharing my table with and saw no other than Draco Malfoy himself. I noticed he was very tense next to me, he was flushed, and his heartbeat was audible. I grinned wickedly and bumped our knees together. He jumped and turned in my direction. I smiled innocently at him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I said and winked at him. His eyes widened and his heartbeat picked up quite a bit. I grinned. I could make the Slytherin Prince jumpy and flustered.

Professor Lupin walked in then. "Hello class. I hope you came prepared for an exciting lesson because to start the year off we are going to have a little fun with a boggart I found in a cupboard in an abandoned classroom." I grinned perfect. As we were walking to the classroom I chatted with some of the Slytherin girls I got along with. When we arrived to the classroom and we all were inside Lupin started asking questions about boggarts. Harry and Hermione got Gryffindor ten points.

"Okay, now if you all will repeat after me. Ridiculous." The whole class repeated it perfect to Professor Lupin so he chose Neville to start of the rounds. I shook my head. I may be a Gryffindor, but I found Neville more of a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor. I don't know what that Sorting Hat was thinking putting him in Gryffindor.

Neville walked up to the cupboard and out came my father or rather the boggart form of my father. Everyone was terrified of my father, but the Slytherins and Harry. Neville froze as the boggart Snape advanced on him. I was getting ready to withdraw my wand from my pocket when the young, trembling Gryffindor yelled 'Ridiculous'. Then the boggart Snape was wearing old lady clothes and looked completely _ridiculous_ and hilarious all in the same instant. "Very good Neville! Okay how about Miss Wynter Snape next?" I smirked.

I walked up to the boggart and it immediately shifted into many things before it finally shifted into the Dark Lord. My insides froze, but I showed no emotions on face or through my body language as the boggart raised his wand and began to say the killing curse. Professor Lupin was getting ready to intervene when Draco Malfoy jumped in front of me. I was shocked and didn't move. The boggart turned into his father and _me_. His father began ranting about how he has ruined to arranged marriage the Malfoys' and Parkinsons' had because he loved Severus Snape's daughter." He yelled ridiculous and his father began to sing a slow love song.

I snapped out of my shock and glared at him. Professor Lupin spoke first. "Well done Malfoy. Don't worry Wynter it was only a boggart." He took my expression completely wrong. I tugged on his shoulder and he resisted turning around to face my wrath. I drew my wand and nonverbally turned him around. Once he was facing me I let all hell loose.

"What the bloody hell do you think you just did? I had it completely under control! It was a bloody boggart for Merlin's sake! I may be petite, delicate, but that gives you no right what so ever to protect me from a stupid, pathetic boggart. If you jumped in front it so I could see your boggart was you telling your father you were in love with me and say 'Oh Draco, I love you too!' and we kiss and all that lovey dovey crap I listen to girls sigh about all day you have a another thing coming Malfoy. Professor can I go again please?" I looked to Professor Lupin after my rant. He nodded and looked with sad eyes at Malfoy. I stepped around Malfoy, yes Malfoy now, and the boggart turned back to the Dark Lord. I quietly said the spell and watched as the boggart began to shoot jinxes at itself. The whole class laughed, well, almost the whole class.

* * *

><p>I went through the rest of the school day quite upset. When I got to Potions dad asked me if I was alright and if I wanted to talk about it. I just shook my head and got the supplies I knew I would need for the lesson today.<p>

Lunch was much the same except I ate at the very end of my house table and didn't eat a thing. Silent tears ran down my face as I thought about the DADA events today. I was upset with myself for blowing up on Draco, because in all honesty I did in fact love him. I had since I knew what love was. I blew that out of the water when I overreacted today though. He acted as if it didn't affect him in any way, form, or matter, but I knew that deep down he was hurt and depressed. I could see through his façade.

* * *

><p>I was out by the Black Lake letting my pet dragon Viper stretch his wings. My father found me and sat next to me on the boulder I had conjured up from the far side of the lake. "Do you want to explain why you are so upset or am I going to have to ask Lupin?" my dad asked me quietly, patiently. I looked at him showing my tear-tracked face. He gathered me in his arms and rested his head a top mine. I hiccupped before beginning my story.<p>

When I finished he looked at me with understanding. "Honey, I know you are brave, independent, and most of all, courageous, but you shouldn't take offense to what Draco did. I know you don't believe in love because of what your mother did to me, did to us, but you can't let my horrid love story keep you from finding the one. Its every fathers' dream for their daughter to not be caught up in the heartbreak of boys, but it's not healthy, honey. Yes, Draco shouldn't have jumped between you and that boggart, but if you truly had it under control, like you normally do, you would have said the spell seconds before he could. I'm sorry you found out his feelings for you through that way, but even if you had taken on that boggart you still would have found out when he went up against it." I processed my father's words and eventually nodded my head in understanding.

* * *

><p>The next morning I arrived to breakfast early. I wanted to make sure I was there before Draco so I could have time to go over what I was going to say, what I was going to do.<p>

I saw him walk in alone a few minutes later. Perfect. I walked over to the Slytherin table, but instead of sitting down with asking I asked. "May I sit here?" He looked at me nonchalantly and nodded his head and went back to piling his plate high with food. I took a deep breath.

"Draco, I just wanted to apologize for my irrational and misguided actions. I was being completely _ridiculous_." I said my last word like the spell hoping to see him crack a small smile. He did and I beamed in returned. "I hope you don't mind me having talked to my father about the situation for guidance." His head snapped up and towards the head table. He gulped when he noticed my father watching us intently. I giggled and tapped his hand to get his attention. "Don't worry he won't say a word to your father or threaten you. He actually approves even though he doesn't want his _little girl_ to grow up. I just wanted to say that, so I guess I'll go so you can enjoy your meal."

I sat at my usual spot at my house table when suddenly someone plopped down next to me. I jumped frightened by the offense person. I looked and saw Marcus Flint in all his _ugly_ glory.

"Hello there, Wynter." He said sexily, or at least that was his goal but he failed-miserably. I looked at him with a dismissive look and returned to my fruit. His grimy, callused hand snaked its way into my hand. I snatched my hand away and wiped it with a napkin. "Oh don't be that way baby. I thought we were going public now?" He said as he leaned close to me. I could smell the fire whiskey in his breath and all over him. Someone snuck out last night… he went to grab me and I danced away from him.

My father and Draco were both making their way towards me. I nodded in agreement that I needed assistances with this one. Their pace picked up immensely.

They arrived and Draco wrapped an arm around my waist pulled me into his side. I didn't quite mind since I was out of reach from Flint and furthest away from him.

"Mr. Flint explain your actions." My father said sternly and with a hint of anger. Of course, the drunken idiot didn't pick up on who he was or how he said it. "Trying to get the Gryffindor rebel/bad girl into bed. What else would I be doing?" He asked as if he was talking to one of his mere friends. I gaped at him. Dad's face turned a dark red and Draco clenched his fist. I put a reassuring hand on his chest and he relaxed some. I put my other hand on my dad's back to remind him that he was a teacher and he couldn't harm Flint, even if I wanted him to.

After a lot of yelling from my father and Flint finally coming out of his drunken state enough to realize what he said and who he said it to he was in the Headmaster's office receiving his punishment; an interesting way to start the day. First the rebel/bad girl Wynter Nichole Snape apologizing then Marcus Flint hitting on Professor Snape's daughter and it was only eight-thirty!

* * *

><p>I was in DADA in my seat from yesterday, but I was a lot closer to Draco, as he was closer to me as well. Today Professor Lupin decided that it would be good to jump straight into defensive spells to repel standard offensive spells. He called Ronald Weasley up to help demonstrate and I knew this would end badly for Ronald, Professor Lupin, or worse, the entire class. So, I put a shield charm around Draco and me. He looked at me quizzically before he understood. He chuckled and pressed a sweet kiss to the side of my head.<p>

You're probably wondering about the behavior with Draco now. Well, we are together now! I was beaming just at the thought of it. Lord, I sounded like a lovesick schoolgirl. Which I guess in a sense I was.

I heard a very loud boom and looked to the front of the room. There where Ronald stood was a very ashen, very hurt Ronald Weasley. I stifled my laughter as Professor escorted an injured Ronald away. Once the door shut the whole class erupted into fits of laughter, well, at least, the Slytherin side of the room did.

Whispers started on the Gryffindor side and soon they were full blown yelling about Draco's and mine relationship. I blocked it out for a bit that was until Draco shot out of his seat and headed toward a Gryffindor boy who was saying how I probably threatened the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor so I could _try_ and _torture_ them. I stopped Draco with a hand on his back and stalked toward the boy drawing my wand.

"Torture you? Torture you! You really think I have time to waste on a sad excuse for a Gryffindor who cowers when approached for what his has been babbling about? I wouldn't need to be in the same house as you torture you _boy_. At least if a Slytherin were to talk as much bullocks as you did they wouldn't be cowardly enough to shrink away from defending themselves." I said deadly calm. I started to walk back over to Draco. He had a smile on his face. "Cowardly? Cowardly! I'll show you! I challenge you to a match. Right here. Right now." The idiot said trying to sound confident. I shook my head. "No." "Scared Snape? I always knew you were too weak to defend yourself. Just like your father was too weak to stick up to James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." He sneered. I saw red. "Fine, you want to pick a fight with me, but you leave my father out of this. You know not bullocks about him and you won't disrespect him while im living. If you want a match fine, I'll give you a match you'll never forget."

I walked up to the stage and jumped up onto it. I turned around and crossed my arms waiting to see if the Gryffindor had enough backbone. He shifted nervously on his feet. I smirked.

"Backing out are we. I knew you were too cowardly." I jumped off the stage and sat in my seat. I heard him yell a spell and deflected his poor attempt to jinx me. I laughed and started talking to Draco, deflecting jinxes as he tried to get me off my guard. The class was laughing at him making a fool of himself. After a few moments of him not yelling jinx after jinx I turned to him. "Done? Good. Now it's my turn." I grinned wickedly and nonverbally lifted him off the ground and spun him a few times before hanging him from the chandler hanging from the ceiling. He was screaming like a little girl.

"Now are you done with your childishness?" He nodded with a sick expression on his face. I lowered him gently to the ground and he stumbled into his seat just as Professor Lupin came into the room. The whole class was looking at him waiting for him to yell and deduct points from Gryffindor. He just looked at us as if we had grown a second head and continued with class.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review.;p<strong>

**-Aer**


End file.
